Rabiosa
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Latin Fitness Version October 6, 2016 (NOW) March 9, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Latin Fitness Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Latin Fitness Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Latin Fitness Version) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic/Latin Fitness Version) |mashup = Bring Your Friends |alt = Latin Fitness Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Latin Fitness) Dance Crew (Mashup) |mc = /Pink (Approximated) /Pink-Red (Latin Fitness) |pc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |gc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |lc = Purple (Classic/Mashup)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 Red (Classic) (NOW) (Latin Fitness) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 140 (Latin Fitness) 76 (Mashup) |dura = 2:51 |nowc = Rabiosa RabiosaALT (Latin Fitness Version) RabiosaMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Juliana Herrerahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK4Ou1zlMFQ Latin Fitness Version Shirley Henault |from = album }} Shakira ve El Cata tarafından "Rabiosa" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, Shakira nın tarzının, kırmızı kot giyen siyah kıvırcık saçlı, gevşek bağlanmış turuncu bir altın rengi üst kısım, çoklu kayışlar, çeşitli siyah bilezikler ve siyah stilettos botları olan bir kadın olarak gösterilmesinden kaynaklanmaktadır. Koro sırasında, bazı durumlarda, koç üzerine titreyen bir efekt uygulanır. Latin Fitness Versiyonu Dansçı turuncu bir kafa bandı, kırmızı bilek ter bandı, bir kol ile çok renkli bir ceket, bir bacak açık mavi veya deniz mavisi, diğer bacak çok renkli ve turuncu ve kırmızı spor ayakkabı giyen bir kadındır. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin beyaz renkteki perdelerin arka planında, kırmızı, pembe, turuncu, mor ve mavi tonlarında gerçekleşir. Dansçıya zoom yaparken, yanıp sönen ışıklarla arka plan kararır. Uzaklaştırdıktan sonra, yerde yanıp sönen beyaz dairesel ışıklar yanıyor. Latin Fitness Versiyonu Rutin turuncu bir arka planda başlar, kırmızı gibi renkler ve yeşil noktalar boyanır. Şarkı başladığında yeşil çizgili kırmızı ve turuncu spiraller açık mavi daireler ile birlikte turuncu arka planda renklidir. Koro öncesi başladığında turuncu arka plan, mor ve sarı üçgenlerle kırmızı, yeşil ve mor noktalarla sarı zigzaklaşır. Zikzaklar ve üçgenler yukarı ve aşağı hareket eder. Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Ellerini ayır ve omuzlarını yüzüyormuş gibi salla. Altın Hareket 3: Ellerini kalçalarına koy ve kalçalarını salla. Rabiosa gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Rabiosa gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Rabiosa gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Latin Fitness Versiyonu Bu rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: '''Altın Hareket 1: Kollarını aç ve sağ bacağını sol kolunun önüne koy. Altın Hareket 2 ve 4: Yüzü sola, sağ bacağınızı öne doğru koyun ve yavaşça sol kolunuzu hareket ettirin. Altın Hareket 3: Kollarınızı açın, önce sağ sonra sola. Rabiosaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rabiosaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Rabiosaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosaalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Altın Hareket var: Her iki Altın Hareket: Avuçlarınız havaya bakacak şekilde elinizi kaldırın. (Pound The Alarm) Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Both Gold Moves (Pound The Alarm) Rabiosamu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all 7th-generation consoles). Dancers *''Dynamite'' *''Pound The Alarm'' GM1 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Crucified'' *''Pound The Alarm ''GM2 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Crucified'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness Version *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Animals'' (Club) *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Crazy Carnival *Latin Corner *All Songs K-R *Solos * *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited K-R Latin Fitness Version *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs K-R * *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited K-R Captions Both of Rabiosa’s routines appear in Party Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *To The Sky *With The Wrist Latin Fitness Version *Slide Trivia *Şarkının iki versiyonu var: biri Pitbull'u İngilizce, biri İspanyolca El Cata dili. İkincisi oyunda kullanılır. Galeri Game Files Rabiosa cover generic.png|''Rabiosa'' Rabiosaalt cover generic.png|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosamu_cover_generic.png|''Rabiosa'' (Mashup) Rabiosa cover albumcoach.png|Album coach (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover albumcoach.png|Album coach (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) RabiosaALT_albumbkg.png| album background (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) rabiosaalt banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Rabiosa_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Latin Fitness Version) RabiosaALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Rabiosa golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Rabiosa diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) rabiosaalt ava.png|Avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosaalt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosaalt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Rabiosaalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa fankit background.png|Background (Classic, from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Rabiosa_jd2016_menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu (8th-gen) Rabiosa_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Rabiosa_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_menu.png|Latin Fitness Version in the menu (8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Latin Fitness Version, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_menu_old.png|Latin Fitness Version in the menu (Outdated) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version, outdated) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Latin Fitness Version, outdated) Rabiosa jd2017 menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu (Classic) Rabiosa jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Rabiosa jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) rabiosaalt jd2017 menu.jpg|Latin Fitness Version in the menu rabiosaalt jd2017 load.jpg| loading screen (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosaalt_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa_jd2019_menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu Rabiosa_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Rabiosa_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images 392296.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392295.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes rabiosa bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 (Classic) rabiosa bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) Rabiosaalt creative brief.jpg|Creative brief (Latin Fitness Version) Beta Elements Rbg.jpg|Beta background Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Beta background in the preview Others Rabiosa Menu.gif| menu progression (Classic) LF Menu.gif| menu progression (Latin Fitness Version) Dancer19.jpg|Leaked footage of the Latin Fitness Version Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa by Shakira Ft. El Cata - Official US Rabiosa - Shakira Ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 Gamescom Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Rabiosa-Gameplay-Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Rabiosa 5* Rabiosa - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Rabiosa Rabiosa - Just Dance 2019 'Latin Fitness Version' Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa(Latin Fitness version) Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Rabiosa (Sweat) by Shakira Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2018 Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 Rabiosa Mashup 2 Players 5 stars Xbox One Kinect Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Rabiosa Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Rabiosa Latin Fitness References Site Navigation es:Rabiosa en:Rabiosa de:Rabiosa Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Shakira Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Shirley Henault